


良药安眠

by chamiao



Category: Actor-RPF - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamiao/pseuds/chamiao
Summary: 关于失眠梗的一发小甜饼





	良药安眠

良药安眠  
【RPS】Osterland  
茶腐玉

Tom躺在床上望向天花板，保持同一个姿势已经超过半个钟头。伦敦难得有晴朗的冬夜，月光透过窗户洒进屋内，夜幕中星辰寥落，呼应着心绪起伏更加难以入眠。

他趁小臂麻木前翻身，下意识摸向枕边的手机按亮，1:15的时钟在黑暗中愈发刺眼。屏幕解锁后，画面停留在刚才与Harrison的对话上，Tom连发了许多条短信直播球赛，而Haz只回了一句，“真棒，暂时在忙。”

几个小时前，阿森纳在酋长球场次回合迎战切尔西，争夺联赛杯决赛的门票。Tom和两个弟弟挤在沙发上看比赛，视线半秒钟都舍不得从电视机上移开，像每个热爱足球的少年一样大呼小叫。

只是这回Tom并非专心致志，看球之余不忘给Haz发消息更新战况，“Rudiger，Rudiger的乌龙！我就说他像我们的人！”

“Harrison怎么没来，以往比赛日不是都会过来看球？”母亲收拾完厨房走进客厅，她习惯于多准备一份餐后甜点，以致于此刻端着未被享用的柠檬蛋糕，不知该拿给谁。

离得最近的Harry顺势接过甜品，一口就咬掉大半，正经地揣测道，“是不是嫌半决赛无关紧要，想等到决赛再看？”

“不是！”Tom拿起桌上的苹果扔向弟弟，想也不想就帮Harrison说话，他们枪迷怎么会愿意错过比赛，“他在家准备试镜，这两天都会很忙。”

“你可以去帮他准备。”母亲也靠近兄弟三人坐下，怂恿他的大儿子去帮忙，“上次的视频拍得真好，我都没见过那么帅的Harrison。”

“嗯……”Tom仍低头划拉着手机，Haz超过五分钟没有回复，他也只好叹口气回答，“再说吧。”

母亲关注的重点却在另一件事上，“不过Harrison忙起来就不能总陪你了，我还拜托他照顾你，看来以后你们都要独立。”

“以后的事以后再说。”Tom不习惯想那么远，拉扯开话题随意闲聊两句，又跟弟弟们一起庆祝胜利。他们抱着电脑刷战报，刷新图，折腾到零点才各自回屋，然后就是一个多小时难以入眠。

他搞不清失眠的原因，近来日子顺畅得毫无压力，久违的休假，主队赢球，每天能吃到家里的美味晚餐，过两天还打算去滑雪。熟悉的床铺本应缱绻出睡意，Tom却难以自控地联想到Marvel分配的公寓——他猛地蹦到床上，原本躺在那里的Haz就稍稍被弹起来。

意识在跳跃的思维中愈加清晰，Tom终于放弃逼迫自己入眠，开灯拍几张自拍发Twitter。倒也没想特意给谁看，只是他对着镜头尝试了许多表情，却始终摆不好Haz最钟爱的puppy face。

 

时近凌晨四点，Tom终于迷迷糊糊睡着，生物钟却在早晨八点准时将他唤醒。缺乏睡眠的沉顿感停留在大脑皮层，他昏沉沉翻开手机，没有看到期待的回应，反而是影迷的关心排开长长一列。

Tom心不在焉地上下滑动，看了半分钟就决定起床刷牙，浴室里两个牙杯摆得很近，他总会不经意拿错。等到洗漱完毕，恢复元气的Tom打起精神下楼，餐桌上的早饭已进行过一半。

“早上好。”他向餐桌上的各位打个招呼，撑住楼梯扶手滑下来，临近尽头凌空一跃，想耍帅却撞上储物间的门板，“哦天，好痛。”

“早！”弟弟Harry头也不抬地和他问安，对哥哥的莽撞不以为意，吐字由于嘴里的煎蛋含糊不清，“你昨晚没睡好？”

“是有点。”Tom想大概是黑眼圈暴露了自己，干脆坦率承认，又略带困扰地摸摸眉毛，“不知道怎么回事，突然睡不着。”

“是吗，”Harry却是一脸了然，似笑非笑道，“你可真是……”

“什么？”未说完的半句潜藏着某种讯息，他想问下去，弟弟却埋起头专心吃麦片。

“今天再睡不着来我房间，反正Sammy出去玩了。”最终Harry还是没同他阐明缘由，想了想又补上一句，“或者把Haz的睡衣放在枕头下面，据说会有效。”

跟Haz有什么关系……Tom莫名有些心虚，吐吐舌头，咬一口妈妈煎的水果薄饼，“还是期盼我今晚不要失眠吧。”

事实证明，这种话出口时绝对不能忘记敲木头，Tom在床上躺到凌晨两点，再想敲床头柜已经于事无补。一整天没有收到Haz的消息，他数次编辑好要跟对方说的话，想想又觉得太女孩，于是赶快删掉了。

百无聊赖之下，他也想过去找Harry陪聊，却有点怕那个聪明而口无遮拦的弟弟，Tom说不过他，还经常被套话。迫不得已，他只好再度打开Twitter发状态——好像丧失了睡眠能力。

他的推文即使在深夜都有很高热度，回复评论的夜猫子里没有Haz，Tom明知道对方早就睡了，仍免不了有些失望。他想起Harry提到的方法，从衣柜里翻出Haz借宿时穿的睡衣，整整齐齐叠好放在枕头下。

某种熟悉的气息萦绕鼻间，像是Haz分享了另外半边床铺，懒洋洋正跟他念叨工作繁琐。他则得意地夸耀了对方如何出色，而后抱怨在家闲得无聊，没有他一起抢抱枕，连球赛都看得平乏无趣。

思维在现实和迷幻中穿梭，睡意果真慢慢袭来，海浪般层叠着掠过耳廓。他在陷入沉眠前胡思乱想，如果以后Haz要忙事业不能天天陪他，得多准备几套睡衣带在身边才好。

 

这一晚的睡眠质量略有改善，尽管仍有不足，意识却比前天清醒许多。清晨醒来时，他从枕头下摸出手机，Haz的信息停留在消息栏最上面一行，“这两天怎么回事，我看你总发状态说失眠。”

Tom几乎在瞥见姓名栏的瞬间骤然清醒，忍不住在床上做了个空翻，抱起手机刚要回复，又一条短信切进来，“是不是最近在家太闲了，你得出去适当运动运动。”

心有灵犀一百分！他的笑意挂在唇边，像是面对面交谈般张开嘴，手上同时一字一字敲出回应，“那你呢？”

“我这边有个试镜，忙完这两天就好了。先叫Harry他们跟你踢球打高尔夫，过些日子咱们可以去远足。”Haz的消息回得很快，句尾还加了个抱胸的emoji表情。

“知道啦，好好工作。”Tom小声念叨着打字，语调稍显不情不愿，两人互发几个表情结束了交谈。他把短短几句对话反复看过两遍，将头埋进枕头里，快要把自己憋死才肯出来。

他心情愉悦地用过早餐，拉闲来无事的Paddy出门逛街，后者反抗不得，只在被迫离开游戏机时叹了口气，小声说道，“哥，你又没睡好。”

“我很好啊。”Tom使劲揉揉眼睛，帮两人系好围巾，随意摘下顶鸭舌帽扣在脑袋上，对着镜子认真打理一番，“今天能量满载！”

“昨晚翻来覆去的声音我都听到了。”Paddy才不信他的说辞，撇撇嘴懒得和他争辩，率先打开房门出去，留给Tom一个我都懂的背影。

他们上街随意走走逛逛，看了场Hugh Jackman的音乐电影，然后就四处转着买点东西。Paddy在电子设备区徘徊许久，Tom则给兄弟几人外加Harrison都添置了网球装备，等到春天可以相约打网球。

Tom原以为今天的运动量足够他安睡，晚上还特意放了一缸水泡澡，可惜往往事与愿违。身体疲乏与思绪清明彼此冲撞，神奇睡衣的效果也只维持了一晚，Tom遗憾中仍乐观地想，正好还省得麻烦Haz准备睡衣了。

尽管自我调侃，失眠的焦虑仍丝丝缕缕侵袭大脑，他不得已翻出手机，拍了段Insta story放到网上转移注意，丧失睡眠能力变吸血鬼。比起单纯的睡不着，更让他不解的是失眠原因，Tom越是想不通就越焦灼。

在床上翻来覆去大半个小时，他才终于不再钻牛角尖，试图降低心理负担——既然睡不着，不如利用夜晚的时间玩一会。之前拍戏忙得每天倒头就睡，反倒浪费了很多娱乐时间。

Tom的娱乐活动大多在户外，属于夜间的除了补剧，也只剩随便翻翻相册。他这个年纪不适合恋旧，手机相册多是定格某些的瞬间用以记录，很少专门腾出时间回顾。

他起初是出于无聊打开相册，不料失眠将这项活动的趣味性大大提高，很快Tom就沉迷期间。一张张翻下去，Tessa，Sam，晚餐，Haz，妈妈，Haz的外套，Harry，Haz，Haz和他的自拍，片场，片场的Haz……

手指在划过某张照片时停下，那是Chaoswalking的片场照，Haz和他两个人带着口罩在地上挣扎，模拟剧中从小镇逃离的情景。灿然日光和周遭黑暗对比强烈，他的感官似乎回到了那个夏日午后，闲聊与调侃混合着热意，连同Haz的呼吸咫尺相隔。

他顺手选中这张发上Ins，照片发布成功的瞬间，Tom的指尖微微一抖——他似乎找到了失眠的原因，Harrison，他早该想到，除了Harrison还能有什么。

或许他已经习惯Haz形影不离地陪在他身边，以致于对方不在，他也很难找到一个人的节奏。又或许他为Haz取得的成就高兴，潜意识里却在担忧，他的生活重心转移了怎么办，以后不能在一起了怎么办。

这种感觉难以启齿，甚至有些自私，他们属于对方，却不依附于对方，两人有各自的事业也是理所当然。但这种感觉又是如此真实，那些辗转的纠结，忽上忽下的情绪似乎都能说通。

他暗想自己应该删掉那条状态，避免Haz受其干扰不能专心工作，但他又想让Haz看到，毕竟他那么聪明，大概可以帮他解决，或是不够聪明，两个人也好一起困扰。

思绪在理清时更加混沌，他起身去楼下倒了杯水，被打算睡眠的Tessa尾随他上楼，转眼就趴在他床上睡着了。Tom被纷乱的思绪压得睡意全无，忍不住揉揉Tessa的耳朵，真想让这个小家伙教教他如何重获睡眠能力。

不过要是Tessa失眠又该去找谁呢，Tom说不好，或许Monty能帮她。

 

最终他还是抱着Tessa陷入沉眠，第二天叫醒他的并非生物钟，而是专属于Harrison的电话铃声。Tom缩在被窝里接电话，鼻音浓重惹得电波那头的人大笑不止。

Harrison终于忙完手边工作，约Tom一起出来玩，后者在半梦半醒中应下，乃至临出门都是哈欠连天。Tom站在约定的地方等待，打开手机刚想整理下发型，就从屏幕上看到一个小小的身影由远及近，于是笑着回头打招呼，“嘿，Haz你来啦！”

Harrison举着两杯饮料一路小跑而来，将温热的香草拿铁塞进Tom掌中，顺便把手机没收不让他再玩，“这几天过得如何，Dracula先生，看你黑眼圈都出来了。”

“还好，少女之血让我青春永驻。”Tom随口开起玩笑，接过热饮猛灌一大口，连温度都是Harrison事先晾好的正合适，“不过我要是Dracula，你就是Van Helsing，相爱相杀。”

Harrison早已习惯他的天马行空，抱起手臂斜睨他一眼，“你确定？到时候我可不舍得对你用银子弹。”

“哎？我也舍不得……”Tom听他如此说，皱起眉头真心实意地发愁。他略作思索后，蓦然提高声调道，“那我就是Louis，你是Lestat，这样就不用打架，还可以领养小女孩。”

“你的目标根本就是小女孩吧。”Harrison这回是真笑出声来，揉揉他的头发，揽住对方肩膀一路晃悠进常去的小酒馆。

上午的酒吧内客人寥寥，他们点好酒，选择惯常的座位玩起飞镖。Tom刚上手准头不好，一镖偏离开半米，被Harrison毫不客气地嘲笑，“几天不见，你还是这么逊。”

“我水平很好，我可是蜘蛛侠！不信咱们赌一局，一百块！”Tom自然不会任他嘲笑，踌躇满志地立下赌约，又在Harrison出手之前加以制止，“等等，我要录一段Ins Story避免你耍赖！”

最终蜘蛛侠本人还是以毫厘之差输掉了比赛，用Tom的话说，他是因为准头太好，射中上一镖的镖尾才导致脱靶。可惜他出门没有带现金的习惯，蝙蝠侠支持者也没难为他，只是点了杯纯饮苦艾酒当作惩罚。

Tom原来喝的苦艾酒都是兑水加冰，小半杯纯饮光闻气味，足以呛得他皱眉。但他俩之间打赌千奇百怪，这次Haz已经相当手下留情了，也只好愿赌服输。

“慢点慢点，别呛着。”Harrison看他端着酒杯走来走去，边走边猛灌一大口，不由出言提醒他。Tom这个多动症，喝水时都要东走西走，这杯酒下去他能在酒馆里绕三圈。

 

他们出了酒吧又到壁球馆，中途穿插正餐和下午茶，等到玩完准备回家时，已是夜幕低垂。Harrison本想把Tom送回家再自行回去，却被过分热情的Holland一家集体拦下。

“Haz你可算来了。”Harry的表情像是看到救星，夸张地拍拍胸脯，松了一口气，“Tom因为你不在一直失眠，折腾得我们都睡不好。”

“我没有！是之前拍戏太累，突然休假闲下来不太适应。”Tom矢口否认，奈何声音越来越低，到最后连自己也不太确信，只好生硬地转移话题，“我先回房了。”

说完不顾客厅里的人就径直上楼，唯恐天下不乱的Paddy还在添油加醋，“别急着走，厨房里有妈妈留给你的碗！”

Tom才不管他弟弟怎么说，就算厨房里有碗没刷，不是还有Haz呢。想到这点他又要以头撞门，白天和Haz玩得太开心都快忘了，他现在还饱受失眠症的困扰。

作为困扰源的那位紧随其后走进屋内，顺手关上房门，轻车熟路地坐在床上，拿起昨晚Tessa叼来的玩具揉捏，“那个，真是因为我不在才失眠的？之前还以为是我想多了……”

“你想多了！”心虚的Tom立刻矢口否认，看到Harrison低垂下睫毛略带失望，又马上改口道，“好吧你没想多，只是我觉得这种想法不对。”

“哪里不对？”Harrison从喉咙深处发出低笑，想了想又补充道，“你需要我，我还是挺开心的。”

“你总会有自己的事业，模特或者演艺圈，不管在哪里，你都是人群中最亮眼的一个。”Tom从对方手中抢过玩具挡住脸，好像这样就能不那么害羞，“有时候，我会觉得像是绑架了你。”

“说什么呢你，”听他这么说，Harrison也是一愣，这话Tom在媒体前说过，当时还以为他在开玩笑，谁知道这家伙是真的在苦恼，“我陪你不是应该的，蜘蛛侠会因为这种事烦恼么？”

“蝙蝠侠或许会……”Harrison只是随意打个比方，不料Tom竟然认真思索起来，“我是说，尽管蝙蝠侠和罗宾是最佳拍档，但他无法阻止他们最终离开，无论是夜翼还是红头罩。”

“可我不是罗宾。”屋内壁灯发出暖橘色的光，Haz拿走阻挡在两人之间的玩具，一双眼专注地望向他，眸光湖绿折射出深邃的蓝，“你自己说的话怎么都忘了，蝙蝠侠有罗宾，蜘蛛侠有Harrison。”

Tom心跳骤紧，却迟钝地不能辨别二者的差异，“那我也不能绑着你……”

“你没有绑着我。”Harrison打断他钻牛角尖，“换位思考一下，你如果没事也会乐意陪我去片场对吧？我高兴还来不及，怎么能说是绑架。当然以后忙工作或许不能天天在一起，这也不算什么大事，你想我的话，可以给我打电话发信息，包括发Twitter我也大概能猜到。”

“打个alone的tag也可以吗？behappy呢？”Tom跟随他的步调认真思考，而后笑着调侃道，之前压在心上的重量蓦然消散，似乎一连几个夜晚的无眠都是杞人忧天。他很容易就接受Haz的论调，好像话从他嘴里出口，都带有确凿可信的魔力，“那你可能会收到很多条不知所云的推送了。”

“没事，你每条消息我都会看三百次。”见他终于笑出来，Harrison也松了一口气，伸手想把他从床上拉起来，“浴缸里我放了热水，去泡个澡吧。Thomas，今晚你不会再失眠了。”

“哦Haz，”Tom挣脱他的钳制，夸张地张开双手挡住眼睛，“你别这样看着我。”

“怎么了？”被指责的一方面带无辜，但Tom打赌他知道自己的魅力，甚至有意释放荷尔蒙，微微眯起双眼似笑非笑地看他，“有什么不对么。”

他从手指的缝隙偷瞄过去，认真盯住对方，语气确凿地用力点头，“很……撩人。”

“真的？”一声轻笑的气音从Harrison唇边划过，随后是湿热的吻，落在耳廓上能听到海浪般的回响。但他只是浅尝辄止，然后一本正经地推他向浴室走去，“快去泡澡，不然水该凉了。”

 

Tom被他半推半带领进浴室，角落的浴缸里早已放了满池热水，他还来不及疑惑，衣服就被对方三两下脱掉。他怎么能忘记Haz是个说一不二的行动派，Tom还想说什么，却被空气中氤氲的水汽迷得不分东西。

对方的手不知何时攀上肩颈，他向来不擅长抵御Harrison的魅力，不论拥抱还是爱抚，甚至只是他在耳边急急缓缓的喘息。Haz不经意划过裸露的皮肤，手偏偏喜欢在腰侧流连，热意不知不觉从尾椎骨流向阴茎，见鬼的，他受不了。

热切的吻随后跟上，这次在眼角，在眉梢，鼻息交错时停留在双唇，随后是更为热烈的长驱直入。Tom试图纠缠Haz湿软的舌，却被舔得上牙膛都发麻，身体重心不稳，一路跌撞进浴缸内。他没意识自己是怎么进来的，手臂紧贴瓷砖冰凉，对比膝盖以下水温尚有点烫，但他已经顾不得了。

浴缸中的水因为两人进入溢出了小半，剩下那部分层层漾开，更加重某种激荡的情绪。热气从脚底蒸腾而上，将感官锁闭在狭小的空间内，一瞬间填满的接吻声，喘息声，连同抚摸时震耳欲聋的心跳，湿淋淋挤作一团分不开。

“我，可以么……？”乳首和侧腹被逐一照拂，Harrison终于将手滑向他臀瓣间，绅士地询问道，不给他回应的时间，食指已经顺势挤进他的后穴。Haz的指节一点点按压着深入，修剪齐整的指甲摩擦软热的内壁，不时掠过他的前列腺引起轻颤。

“Haz……那里，浅一点……再重一点……”Tom紧咬住嘴唇，被忽强忽弱的快感折磨。他在这种时刻老实得要命，红着耳尖给对方指示敏感点，声调颤抖着呜咽，连带Harrison的脸颊都染上红色。

手指依言在温软的内壁探索，进进退退，指腹按上那一点时，Tom膝盖一软，险些跌坐下去。Harrison就势将他放倒在浴缸里，呼吸交错之间，四周封闭的局限使彼此的存在感更加鲜明。

一次试探的触碰后，便是接连急缓相间的按压，Tom被那双手弄得骨头缝都发麻，只能尽量后仰挨蹭上半点凉意。他张开双手想去攀附什么，奈何湿滑的浴缸壁令他无处借力，手指凭空抓了几下，又顺着冰凉的瓷砖无力滑下。

“好点了吗？”Harrison的声音太过温柔，手指从他体内撤出，随后换上更加滚烫的阴茎。他的龟头挤开刚被开拓过的软肉，一寸寸推进深入，Tom抬手抵住他胸膛，又止不住打颤，闭上眼也能想象自己被填满时，那阴茎上血管的跃动。

“嗯，还好……”微小的不适被更为渴慕的欲望压制，Tom老实地点点头，话音未落，蛰伏在体内的阴茎已有所动作。Haz顶起胯来起伏不大，偏偏要命地精准，配合他落在耳边的喘息声低沉暗哑，双重覆压在他身体与理智的敏感点上反复研磨。

靠近浴缸的镜子被水汽晕得模糊不清，Harrison随手抹掉水痕，Tom只瞥了一眼，马上逃避似的把头埋进对方颈间。太辣了，直观的画面涌入大脑，他早知道他的男朋友性感得要命，却从未想过自己竟是这样……面色潮红眼角湿润，攀附在Haz肩上双腿大开，被他操得说不出话。

但逃避并不影响水下阴茎进出，Haz低喘着发出轻笑，然后掐住他的腰加大动作幅度，每一下都顶得他手脚发软。Tom忍不住小声抽气，睫毛频率过快地颤抖，然后在某个瞬间骤然停下。

“嘘！”层层堆叠的快感戛然中断，Haz伸手捂住他的嘴，身下的动作也随之停止。走廊里传来轻小的脚步声，随后是木质房门轻叩两下，门把手的旋转被锁头阻碍，留下‘咔哒、咔哒’的旋转声。Tom几乎控制不住自己的心跳跃出喉咙——哦上帝，Haz甚至还在故意啃咬他后颈。

“Tom？Harrison？”母亲的声音从门外传来，水雾氤氲中显得遥远而不真实。她敲了几声没人应门，又左右旋不开门锁，只好把茶点原封不动端下楼，口中小声念叨着，“这两个孩子，又在屋里闹什么……”

这太过刺激，Tom屏住呼吸大气不敢喘，甚至无意识绞紧体内的阴茎，却被Harrison猝不及防捏了把乳尖。半声呜咽被滚热的双唇堵回，Haz几乎在脚步声远去的一瞬就揽过对方，继续刚才的动作。Tom吊在半空的触感骤然下坠，手臂攀上他的肩膀，敏感点一下下撞击在前列腺上厮磨，“哦天……Haz……这真是太，操……”

尾椎骨的麻痒逐渐变得刺激，接连而来的快感压得他喘不过气来，喉咙深处急促的换气阻隔声带，Tom甚至连叫都叫不出。他只能被快感逼得无力挣扎，愈发绞紧体内的阴茎不放，眼角微微发红，再一撞，就难能自控地落下泪来。

Haz身下动作不慢反快，探身吻过他的泪痕，手握住腰胯猛烈楔进柔软的深处。累积到顶端的快感终于爆发，在接连的操弄下，Tom难能自控地仰起头，眼前一阵阵发白，肠壁止不住痉挛，然后彻底地松懈下来。

高潮后有短暂的放松，从指尖到脊梁骨都弥散着酥麻，Harrison抽出阴茎在他腿间磨蹭几下，也随之射出来。Tom整个人沉溺在满缸热水中，只用手臂搂住对方的脖颈，低叫一声，“Haz……”

两人在浴缸中战了一轮，淋雨冲洗时呼吸暧昧，忍不住又来了一次，等到终于清洗干净转移到床上，Tom的步伐还有些不稳。Harrison才发现自己的睡衣压在对方枕头下，问他怎么回事，却也也支支吾吾说不出所以然。

“今晚不会再失眠了吧？”体贴令Harrison没有深究，换上睡衣躺在Tom身边，用手臂撑住身子指指自己，像是在彰显他有多少功劳。

“说不好，或许你没有那么大魅力。”在身体上缴械认输的Tom 还要逞口舌之利，沙哑着嗓音反驳，然后吹一声口哨，以手枕头望向天花板，“要还是失眠怎么办？”

Harrison没有答话，翻身用膝盖磨蹭他腿间，然后拉上毛毯将两人兜头盖住，身体力行地防患于未然——怎么办呢？那就只好再来一次。

 

End.  
2018.2.6


End file.
